The present invention relates to a face clutch coupling device according to the preamble to the main claim.
Within the technical field relating to mechanisms for transmitting drive between rotating members, clutch coupling devices are known, by means of which it is possible to connect such members for rotation together (the xe2x80x9cengagedxe2x80x9d condition) or, alternatively to disconnect them, interrupting the transmission of the drive (the disengaged condition).
In this specific field, face clutch coupling devices have been defined, which enable the above-mentioned engaged condition also to be reached starting from a situation of relative motion between the rotating members concerned. An example of devices of this type is described in Italian utility model patent No. 189971. However, the insertion of coupling devices of the type mentioned in a drive-transmission line, for example, in a tractor, leads to undesired noise when the direction of rotation of members already meshed with one another is reversed.
This noise can most generally be attributed to the inevitable presence of circumferential play between teeth and corresponding recesses in the gears making up any transmission line, but the disadvantage is considerably magnified when the transmission line includes a face coupling device of the above-mentioned type which requires relatively large circumferential play for its operation.
The problem upon which the present invention is based is that of providing a face clutch coupling device which is designed structurally and functionally to overcome the limitations set out above with reference to the prior art cited.
This problem is solved by the present invention by means of a coupling device formed in accordance with the appended claims.